Many mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other handheld computing and communicating devices, currently perform numerous and complex functions. Due to the confidential nature of some information or applications stored or displayed on such mobile devices, a security feature is often provided to prevent unauthorized access to confidential information.
In addition to user-initiated security features, most mobile devices have a security time out after a specified period of time. When this time out period expires, a typical handheld or mobile device may either shut down, or a security screen saver application may start. Most mobile device security screen savers show a minimum amount of static information.
There is a need to show selected information pertinent to a mobile device user when a device security screen saver is active. There is a related need to show, on a device security screen saver display, that new or updated information has been received. It is therefore desirable to provide an apparatus or method that will assist in satisfying these needs.